What could have been, A life without Emmett
by Just.Another.Cullen.Girl.15
Summary: Edward finds love in Rosalie when Carlisle brings her home one night, but when he ends up in forks he finds himself falling for a girl, even though his heart was set with Rosalie he knows she is the one,but unfourtunately her heart belongs to a dog. Plz R


Chapter 1:What She's Lived through...

Excerpt from Eclipse... Chapter 7, Just reworded a little,

In 1933 Rosalie Hale had been an ordinary beautiful eighteen year-old. Her parents were middle class. Her Father hheld a stable job at a bank and her mother worked at home keeping it tidy while raising three kids, which were Rosalie and her two brothers.She didn't fully understand things but she knew her parents weren't exactly satisfied with everything they had, even though it was much more than most. Rosalie knew that her parents craved for more. Her beauty was a gift to them. They saw more in it then she saw for herself.

They weren't exactly satisfied but she was just glad to be able to be herself, Rosalie Hale. She was pleased that men's eyes would watch her everywhere she went, basically from the year she turned twelve.She was always delighted that her girlfriends would sigh with evny when they touched her hair, and her mother was proud of her and her father liked to buy her pretty dresses.

She knew what she wanted out of life and there obviously didn't seem like there was any way that she couldn't get exactly what she wanted. She wanted to be loved and adored, She wanted a huge flowery wedding , where everyone in the town to think that she was the most beautiful thing to walk down the aisle. She was shallow yet content but had admiration like air.

Her parents' had an influence on her she wanted a huge house with all the fixings like, elegant furniture someone else would take care of and a modern kitchen were someone else would cook in. She was indeed shallow bu, she had no reason to think she wouldn't get exactly what she wanted.She was indeed jealous of her closest best friend, Vera. Vera had married at the age of seventeen. A year later Vera had a son, a beautiful, beautiful son. He had pretty blue eyes and the cutest little dimples, with the cutest curly black hai, Which made Rosalie that much more jealous.

Rosalie wanted her own little baby, her own house and of course her own husband who would kiss her when he got home from work-- Just like Vera.In Roschester thetre was only one royal family-- The kings... Ironically enough. Royce King owned the bank her father worked at and basically every REALLY PROFITable buisness in her town. That is how his son, Royce King the Second-- saw her for the first time. He was planning to take over at the bank, and so he began overseeing the different positions, Two days later, Rosalie's mother CONVENIENTLY forgot to send her father's lunch in to work with him. She was confused when her mother insisted that she wear her white organza and roll her hair to run over to the bank.

She didn't realize Royce was watching her but later that night the first rose arrived, then later her room was always overflowing with them, that when she walked out of her house, she walked out smelling like roses. Royce was a hansome fellow, with light hair and pale blue eyes. He told Rosaliye her eyes were like violets, then they started showing up alongside the roses.Her Parents APPROVED, that's just putting it mildly. Royce was and had evrything Rosalie ever dreamed of. They were practically engaged before Rosalie knew him for two months.

They didn't spend much alone time with each other, apparently Royce had responsibilities. When they were together, Royce liked people to look at them. To see her on his arm, secretly she liked it too. When you were a King, every door was opened for you and every red carpet was rolled out to greet you. The engagment wasn't long, Plans for the most lavishing wedding were instore, it was going to be everything she ever wanted. When she called Vera's, she no longer felt jealous. She like to opicture fair haired children playing on the huge lawns of the kings' estate, and honestly she kind of pitied Vera.

On the dreadful night, Rosalie was at Vera's Her little Henry was just too cute... he was all smiles and dimples, just learning to sit up on his own. Vera walked her to the door when she was leaving her husband behind her, and her baby in arms. In the dark streets the lights, barely on. Rosalie hadn't realized hopw late it really was. She hadn't even realized how cold it was either, it was very, very, very cold for an April night, too cold. Her wedding was only a week away. She had been worrying about the weather as she hurried her way home.

She hadn't wanted to move her wedding to indoors.Rosalie was only a few streets away when she heard them, she turned her head revealing a drunk cluster of men under a broken street light. They were laughing out loud, she then wished she'd called her father to escort her home, but the way was too short and she thought it was silly until the leading drunk man called her name.

"Rose" he called.

She hadn't realized that drunk men could be so well dressed, until she realized who it was, It was Royce,followed by his friends... sons of other richmen.

" Here's my Rose" Royce shouted at her laughing loudly with his friends, sounding just as stupid. "YOUR LATE, WERE COLD, you've kept us waiting to long."

Rosallie had never seen him druink before, and by the looks of it she wished she'd never had. He had a new friend, apparently a friend of a friend from Atlanta."What did I tell you John" He belted out pulling me closer with his arm. " I told you she was lovlier than any of those Georgia peaches you got." John looked over her like she was a horse he was buying. "It is hard to tell, she is all covered up" He said laughing as the others did. Suddenly Royce ripped off her jacket-- it was a gift from him-- popping off all the little brass buttons.

"Show him whatcha look like Rose." He slurred, ripping her hat out of her hair, the pins wrenching her roots, causing her to cry out in pain. Which apparently they enjoyed.The rest was too brutal to put details into words for anyone to know. As she layed there in the middle of the street waiting to die, the snow fell and then she wondered why, she wasn't dying. She was falling impatient for the end to come, she wanted to die, to end the pain, but it was taking so long...

That's when... Carlisle found her. He'd smelled her blood, amd came to investigate. She remebered vaguely being irritated as he tried to save her life. She never had liked Dr.Cullen nor his wifeand her brother-- as Edward pretended to be at the time. It always upsetted her that they were so much more beautiful then she was. She thought she'd died when Carlisle pulled her from the ground and ran with her... because of the speed... it was too fast, as if she'd been flying. She remebered being horrified that the pain hadn't gone away.

She then was in a bright room and the pain began to dull. She remembered Edward not being happy about the whole situation because she could he them discussing her. "What were you thinking Carlisle? " Edward said. "Rosalie Hale?". She didn't like the way he'd said her name. "Well, I couldn't just let her die," Carlisle said. "That would be a horrible, horrible waste.

"I know " She heard Edward mutter."She was too much to waste, I couldn't just leave her there." Carlisle complained. "Of course you couldn't " Esme agreed. " Why?, People die all the time." Edward said. "She is too recognizable, the kings will set out a search party." Edward argued... secretly he was glad Carlisle saved her.

Rosalie didn't realize she was getting stronger and what the were saying was more clearer and the pain was escaping her fingertips.

"So what are we going to do with her ?" Edward asked uncertain yet curious. "That's up to her, she may want to go her own way." Carlisle answered.When the pain ended they explained to Rosalie what she now was... a vampire. Shallow as she was she felt better when she saw her reflection in the mirror the first time. Despite the eyes she was the most gorgeous thing. Despite the fact she knew it was her beauty that caused this, that of course was the curse of it.She then wished she'd been normal, not ugly but normal-- like Vera. To marry someone who truly love me and have pretty babies, that is what she really wanted.

"Rosalie's record stayed almost clean, like Carlisle's it was actually better than Esme and a thousand times better than Edward's, she never tasted human blood. She muredered five humans, careful ot to spill there blood so she didn't thirst it. She did nopt want any part of them in her. She of course saved Royce for last. She hoped he would here of his friends murders and know he was next. When he found him he was hiding in a windowless room behind a door as thick as a bank vaults, guarded outside by armed men, when she caught up to him... opps she actually killed seven people ... she forgot she killed the guards.

Her killing him was a little over theatrical because she wore a wedding dress she'd stolen for the occasion . He screamed a lot when she came for him. She believed saving him for last was a excellent Idea.

A/N: Hey Fellow fans... I know this is just basically an excerpt on the whole chapter of The Unhappy Ending in Eclipse but, In order to get where I want I needed this. I know I know I could have just written It above and wrote my story but, this helps me better... Plz R&R and I promise to update really what the story is bascically going to be about... I hope you'll enjoy the chapters to come... I was planning this one being a one shot but It was getting to long just copying this so I will make it longer with more detail and stuff.

Thx a bunch for all you loving reviews if you have reviewed my stories on my other account DanSerena4Ever.

You know you Love me

XOXO,

Just.Another.Cullen.Girl.15


End file.
